


a bit banged up

by thespareoom



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Human Disaster, Carnivore Ahsoka, Fanged Ahsoka, Gen, Minor Injuries, Worried Obi-Wan, idk where's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespareoom/pseuds/thespareoom
Summary: Ahsoka is tasked with leading her first mission, and Obi-Wan is gravely concerned about her safety. When she returns with a minor injury, it seems his fears have become reality.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	a bit banged up

**Author's Note:**

> if you're still out there interested in things i write, thank you so much. it's been such a long time since i've written anything, but i'm trying to take the pressure off and just enjoy it!

"Is she ready for this?"  
A pair of quiet steps echoed in the cavernous grand hallways of the Jedi Temple. The old building often felt emptier these days, with more requests for help coming in every day. There was always a planet in need of peace that seemed to always be just out of reach of the galaxy. And now the time had come for Ahsoka Tano to lead her first mission. A diplomatic mission, accompanied by other Jedi to be sure, yet Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't help the low hum of anxiety that had settled in his chest ever since the Council announced her latest assignment.   
Anakin Skywalker walked silently beside his old friend for a few paces before responding, mulling over his words.   
"The Council seems to think he training is coming along well," Anakin murmured to his shoes. "I think they believe she's well prepared."  
"Her training is not what concerns me. She seems more than adequately prepared. It's more her...," Obi-Wan trailed off, chewing over a few words before deciding on his response. "Proclivity for recklessness troubles me."  
"Seems to be hereditary," Anakin quipped, but the older man hardly registered the response.  
The pair continued on down the corridor, walking past doorways and long halls that led to countless private quarters and training rooms, meditation rooms and gathering spaces. Neither man noticed much of it. Even the most opulent of buildings could become commonplace when it's the place one lives in every day.   
"Her sharp tongue could easily get into situations her training cannot get her out of," Obi-Wan muttered, more to himself than anyone else.  
"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're worried about her." A smirk teased at the corner of Anakin's lips. "And here I thought nothing could ruffle the great General Kenobi."  
The other scoffed in return. "Ruffled? Hardly. I'm merely thinking of the damage such a scuffle could do to the reputation of the Jedi Order."  
"She'll be safe, Obi-Wan." He placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "She may be leading this expedition, but she won't be alone."  
Anakin thought for a moment of all the times Obi-Wan had taken a moment to reassure his anxious mind. It felt strange to have the roles reversed, the student comforting the master. But then again, he was now a teacher himself. A duty he stepped into with reluctance and enthusiasm. And his student deserved his full confidence, just as Obi-Wan had always placed in him. She would lead this mission well and return safely. He would not allow anything else.

From the moment the ship entered the Coruscanti airspace, Obi-Wan could sense something was amiss. There was eagerness, camaraderie, a lightheartedness around the edge. But the entire feeling was tainted with an unacknowledged pain. He paced lightly at the edge of the landing pad, waiting the arrival of the remainder of his family.  
Two figures emerged from the hatch, the taller with an arm tossed across the slender shoulders of the other's slighter frame. The pair appeared engaged in a raucous recounting of their adventure, certainly a riveting story given the look of them. Anakin, by far in the best shape of the two, wore a slightly ripped robe hanging off his right shoulder. Ahsoka sported a cut from ear to mouth that had barely ceased bleeding and another scrape across her right arm. Neither seemed phased by the state of their injuries, laughing about whatever adventure had beguiled them. They came to a stop in front of Obi-Wan, prepared to launch into yet another recounting of their adventure, but the older man would have none of it.  
"What are you doing, standing here joking around?" His words came out sharper than intended, but he couldn't help the emotion sitting heavy in his chest. "Take her to see the medic. Now."  
"Come on, Obi-Wan, she's fine." Anakin reached over to lightly scuff Ahsoka across the back of the head. "We actually got the best of those gu-"  
"In case you couldn't tell," Obi-Wan interrupted. "That wasn't a request." A mixture between a frown and a grimace painted on his face, Obi-Wan fixed his padawan with his most serious stare. "Medic. Now."  
Anger and disappointment flashed across Anakin's face, but he didn't argue. Taking Ahsoka by the shoulders, he steered her inside and away from whatever Obi-Wan was stewing about.  
The guilt began to set in just as soon as Anakin disappeared from sight. Worrying was not a practice he generally found worthy of his time, and yet lately, the emotion seemed to plague him constantly. And now a new worry emerged. What Anakin needed now, young and impressionable and entrusted with so much responsibility as he currently held, was confidence. Not only in himself but the confidence of others as well. Obi-Wan thought back to his own beginnings as a teacher, barely a Jedi Knight and already entrusted with the child some considered the Chosen One. Had anyone ever been less prepared for a heavier duty?   
He had survived the weight of that only with the support of his peers. And now what Anakin needed, whether he knew it or not, was his support. But first, he would need a peace offering.  
Stepping inside the back door to the kitchens, Obi-Wan paused for a moment. One of the greatest pleasures in life, he had always said, was to be found in wonderful cooking. Nowhere in the galaxy he had ever been topped what came out of the Temple's kitchens. Even the most mundane food was made into wonderous meals by the chefs in this room. A young man a few feet away from him, laboring over a large pot of what appeared to be a thick stew.   
"What'll it be?" the cook asked him. His attention remained focused on the work at hand.  
"Have you got anything raw?" The question still seemed odd, even after years of watching the carnivorous child grow up. "It's, uh, for Ahsoka."   
He looked up, a grin flashing across his jovial face. It was clear the child was well loved here. "Be right back."   
Loaded down with a plate stacked high with steaks, Obi-Wan at last made his way across the Temple to the medic wing, pausing for a second before pushing through the door.   
"How is she?" he asked no one in particular.  
"She really didn't need anything more than a bandage," the medic behind the front desk replied. "Though, we've been told you already knew that."  
"Told you so!" Anakin hollered from a room down the hall.   
"I'll just be heading down there," Obi-Wan mumbled before starting off towards the sound of his padawan's voice. "Thank you."  
Carefully balancing the heavy platter on one arm, he swung the door open. Ahsoka sat on the bed, blanket wrapped fully around her like a cloak. The bedding dwarfed her, only serving to make her look even younger than before. Anakin sat perched in a chair across the room, feet in the seat, his body squatted down like some oversized frog.   
Obi-Wan coughed slightly to announce his presence, though he knew they already had noted his entrance.  
"Would you like some, uh..." Obi-Wan trailed off for a minute, staring at the plate in his hand. "Dinner?"  
Ahsoka flashed him a smile and a wink before early snatching the plate away, tearing into the meat with all her usual enthusiasm. Obi-Wan smiled watching the small youngling, full of energy and hope.  
Padawan, he silently chided himself. She was a child no longer but a young teenager in training to become a full Jedi. And what a magnificent Jedi she would make.  
"Anakin, go grab some water for her."  
"She's fine! How many times do we have to go over this?"  
Obi-Wan tossed him a sharp glance, and the younger man backed reluctantly out of the room.   
Obi-Wan crossed the room and perched lightly on the edge of the seat next to Ahsoka.   
"Seriously, I'm fine," she mumbled around a giant bite of food.  
"I know, I know." He rung his hands in his lap, intently studying the calluses on his knuckles, worn into the skin from years of saber practice. "I'm sorry I worry. You are a very capable Jedi already, young one."   
"It's okay." Another bite disappeared in a flash. Her hand gently covered the both of his, stilling his anxious tick. "I know you're just too stubborn to admit you care."   
"One glass of water for the little gremlin!" Anakin burst back into the room the only way he knew how: loudly. Ahsoka's small hands grabbed in the air towards the cup, quickly downing the whole thing once it was in her grasp.   
He still worried, watching the two of them even now. Their impossible youth and lack of regard for personal safety struck him anew every time he saw one or the other of them in training or out in the field. Together? Endless trouble and mayhem likely awaited them.   
The two quickly launched into a tale of their adventure, regaling him with stories of bounty hunters, planetary police, and unwelcoming diplomats. Obi-Wan absorbed very little of it, but it mattered not. The story would surely have changed by nightfall, the danger and intrigue compounding with every telling. For now, Obi-Wan found peace in the ring of their laughter and the knowledge that, at least for now, they were all safe and together. As they always should be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read! as always, comments/kudos/feedback are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
